100 Things About House
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: 100 prompt challenge. Will eventually contain all 100 prompts, but follows the show. All pairings/characters are included. No main plot. Rated K/T.
1. Beginnings

Okay, these are the 100 prompt challenges - one worded prompts that are 100 words each. If you want more info about how they work, leave me a review or message me and I can explain them. I'm going to post one per chapter, only because each one is about a different character or pairing. So, here goes!

001 – Beginnings – Chase/Cameron

The coffee would leave a stain; carrying an armload of medical files and a steaming paper cup of coffee never ended well for anyone. Especially when someone ran into you while you were walking. It had ended up mostly on her blouse though, which could easily be hidden by her blue jacket once she retrieved it from her locker.

The attitude of the doctor who had bumped into her bothered her. He wasn't extremely apologetic, but then again, it had been both of their faults. She just kept her head down and her mind busy with thoughts of their meeting.


	2. Middles

002 – Middles – House/Stacy

She knew she would regret it, she knew that he would hate her for doing it, that he would take his anger out on her, but she had to. It was the only way that she could even think of keeping the man she loved in her life, at least for now. He would be angry and he would be in pain, but she knew that she had to do what was right for him. The surgery may have put their relationship on the line for good, but it was worth it.

She just wanted him to be pain free.


	3. Ends

003 – Ends – Wilson/Sam

It was over, for a second time, and this time he didn't want to give it a third shot. He had already ruined their relationship once before, then his marriages with Julie and Bonnie as well, and he wasn't about to face rejection again. Sure, he could handle it, but he didn't think he deserved it. He had done nothing he found offensive, but simply agreeing to dinner with House and Cuddy, but not inviting Sam along had been the most normal thing in his life. Dinner with two people who were his coworkers, and friends, ruined their relationship. Again.


	4. Insides

004 – Insides – Lawrence Kutner

He was creative and imaginative. Often known to be the walking nerd in schools for his knowledge of every sci-fi or fantasy movie, book or show. But he had a side that very few people ever got to see, the side he wished that everyone could see. He could never share this "other side" with anyone, it was too dark, too dangerous, too tormented.

He wished that he could find someone to tell his story to; that would be able to listen, not try to step into his shoes and promise that it was the past. But he couldn't.


	5. Outsides

005 – Outsides – House/Stacy; House/Cuddy

He loves her. Or he's just hiding something from her when he really wants to say it. She cares about him too; if she loves him, I'm not sure of that though. But I know he loves her. And it makes me wonder, since he knows an affair with me is only going to end in pain for us while nothing except his pride keeping him from a relationship with her. His eyes have a new shine to them when she's around, I used to see that when he looked at me. But Cuddy has his heart now, not me.


	6. Hours

006 – Hours – House/Cuddy; Lucas/Cuddy

It was obvious what she wanted, and she didn't even have to question herself on the emotional pain she knew she was going to cause the man she loved. There was one way to fix it, and she had to, no matter what her fiance, or soon-to-be former fiance, would say. She wasn't about to let him question her either, she wasn't making this debatable. If her happiness mattered to her, which it did, then she was going to end it completely. And within hours, she would be able to tell the man she loved her true feelings towards him.


	7. Days

007 – Days – House/Cuddy

She kept waiting, counting the days until he showed up again, expecting him to walk into the lecture hall and drop his stuff in an empty seat towards the back. Just like he had for the past three months.

But he didn't show up, not the Monday after their night together, nor the next day, or for the rest of the week. No one mentioned anything, since they all knew that he usually skipped out on classes every now and then. It wasn't until she found out two weeks later that he had been expelled.

That was when she cried.


	8. Weeks

008 – Weeks – Lisa Cuddy (hint of House/Cuddy)

It had been two weeks since I had seen him and everyday I felt the walls around my heart growing taller, allowing me to shut out people around me. My senses were being numbed and the feelings that I kept hidden sent me spiraling into a black hole. When I walked through the hospital, his office, the clinic; anywhere he usually was, I missed him. I tried to keep everyone out, to tell them that House was fine – that I was fine. But it was a lie – I didn't want anyone to know how much I needed him.

*co-authored by **HuddyRox **and I.


	9. Months

009 – Months – Chris Taub

He knew he was wrong from the beginning, but that's had attracted him to each new tryst. They would start up, then they would end. But throughout it all, he still could keep his new-found relationships, or affairs, hidden from his wife.

Hurt was never part of his intention to keep with the affairs he started, but each time, it surfaced. Sometimes, it was Rachel, and other times, it was the woman he was having his affair with. But in the end, it all seemed to revert back to normal.

But he never meant to hurt himself in the process.


	10. Years

010 – Years – Remy Hadley

_Positive_.

The red ink on the paper didn't surprise her one bit and the paper was tossed aside almost as soon as she spotted the words. She was just like her mother, sentenced to a life that would eventually end in suffering, pain and struggle. But she would be alone, without a husband or parent to help her along. Asking anyone to be there for her was unfair, she couldn't expect anyone to take care of a person like her.

But she wasn't there yet, she had time.

She had years until she was there.

Or at least she hoped.


	11. Red

011 – Red – Wilson/Amber

He wasn't going to forget the sight easily, even over the numerous patients that he treated daily. The dried blood on her forehead continued to haunt him, even though he was now beginning to accept the fact that he had to put his blame on House aside. It wasn't the time to criticize his best friend for allowing Amber to ride the bus with him. But he had to know what the reason was, and as a bit of blood on Amber's forehead dripped onto his arm, he closed his eyes and sighed, knowing that he had to let go.


	12. Orange

012 – Orange – Gregory House (hints of House/Cuddy)

The color stunned him when he first walked into the office, he realized that it was no longer the neutral beige color. Now, it was a bright ,shocking tangerine color, and the scheme looked much better with the upgraded furniture. He walked around the office, surprised that its usual occupant was missing, and he stopped at the desk, spotting a photograph resting on it.

Picking it up, he glanced at the colored books that each person held, and he looked closer, realizing that it was of some classmates from one of Cuddy's college classes. The one class they shared together.


End file.
